bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commdor
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Commdor page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 02:59, June 8, 2011 Why I made the vigors edit. Hi Commdor, I made the edit about the origin of Vigors. I know the sentence about their connection to Rapture was probably a bit too speculative but I think it is still worth having a note about the voxphone in question (The one you found, about fink talking to a biologist) as I believe this is referring to the origin of vigors. As you visit Rapture later on, and as vigors are very similar to plasmids, I assumed that it was being inferred that the biologist was in Rapture and fink was watching him through a tear. Bigim (talk) 12:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Bigim Question Since you seem to be the dictator of the Infinite board, could I perhaps create a page specifically for listing fan terminology? Also, would it be alright if I created a page for each of the alternate universes in the game (describing their differences and which characters are involved in them)? 07:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Aerthorn :Dictator? I don't know about that, I've only been around this wiki for a very short time. I moved your article to the forum space because according to BioShock Wiki's content policy, fan content/opinions is forbidden in the main article space. This means an article for fan terminology would also be prohibited, unless you wanted that to be a forum page from the start. As for articles describing the alternate universes in Infinite, you'd be better off consulting one of this wiki's regular editors or administrators to see if that's something acceptable. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :The dictator thing was a joke regarding how many edits you'd made in the last hour, I understand you're simply trying to ensure the wiki is proper. Regarding my "Issues and Contradictions" page, I had actually intended that to be in the forum section to begin with, simply forgot to put it there. I'll consider making the Fan-terminology as a forum page as well, but I've just scoured the Content Rules and Policy and it seems that it is okay for me to make a page about the different universes on the main article page. :Aerthorn (talk) 08:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant that all of the alternate universes aren't exactly the most straightforward subjects for articles. It's not like a character and you list the who-what-where-when-why of him or her in a tidy preexisting format. The established users here might be planning for the alternate universes already, and want to handle them in a different manner than making an article for each universe (titles alone won't be easy to come up with; "Columbia Universe I", "II", and so on?). If I could make a suggestion, it might be best to cast a net for other users' opinions about the way to go. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, I simply meant a single page dedicated to the universes in Infinite (upon reflection, my wording was very strange). Something like: ::Intro: ::---- ::Comstock Universe (Founder's Advantage) ::-Discuss events that occured in the universe and its differences from the others, etc. ::---- ::Comstock Universe (Vox Advantage) ::-Discuss events and differences from the other universes ::And so on. Opinions? ::Aerthorn (talk) 08:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I was thinking, a single page (a title still isn't easy to come up with, though. "List of Universes in BioShock Infinite", perhaps?). -- Commdor (Talk) 09:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll try and see what other editors think, and get to work on that tomorrow. Regarding your "Cut Content" section, perhaps consider adding "Gear Vendors" because they actually exist inside of the game, but are simply unusable. I'm going to be going through the gaming again taking screenshots for pictures in the wiki, as it is sorley lacking. :::Aerthorn (talk) 09:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Booker DeWitt's Age My apologies for the misunderstanding. Smashb96' (talk) 07:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S - No offense, but the EGM cover either is or isn't out of date; there is no "apparently." :Well, I'd still consider "apparently" an appropriate term there, as in "self-evident", but you're right insofar as it wasn't necessary. Thanks for heeding my post. Everything's jake between us. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Great to hear. ::Smashb96' (talk) 08:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S – When I joined wikia, I'd never thought I'd take part in an edit war… guess not. From now on, I intend to stop these conflicts rather than start and protract them. :::That's the trick. In my experience, even users with the best intentions, who actively want to avoid edit warring, can accidentally start or continue an edit war if the issue is compelling enough. At least one side has to know when to stop for a second before things get out of hand, and unfortunately that doesn't happen too often. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC)